reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 of Glowerhaven/ Ben 10 and the Pokesquad
The Series takes place after Ben 10: Omniverse when Paradox's alterations were undone, and the Robot Gwen was destroyed, Ben and Gwen now 18 participate in the Pokesquad made by an Older Ash Ketchum and his friends who were former trainers, and later became mixed with the DNA of heroes. They face foes from both DC and Marvel but also deal with Wyvercons, and the Dark Masters, Ben discovers the acts of friendship and teaches Ash and his friends what they failed to learn when they were kids....relying on their own wits and strengths, but most important true friendship. Note: Although this takes place around the same time as Ben 10: Adventures of Glowerhaven, this one is a darker and edgier story, while Adventures of Glowerhaven is more like a comedy. Also, this one airs on Cartoon Network while Toon Disney has the more funny and light-hearted Adventures in Glowerhaven. Rating: TV-PG-LSV Characters: Heroes: Draco (Travis Gould) - the Dragon King who is the mentor of the Pokesquad, he was revived by the Rift waves and became a father figure of the Squad. From when he was alive in the events of Dragonheart, he always recalls being knights of the Old Code, he shares no favor of Man-Dragon's fiery desire to incinerate the world and create a new world order. He is in the guise of Professor Jasper Draconus. Pokesquad = Allies * Rene Joyce (Kimberly Brooks) - Pokopolis Reporter who looks into stuff before accusing anyone (even Pokesquad) * Otis Wilkinson (Cam Clarke) - A Doctor who often tries to solve many chemical solutions for the Pokesquad and is an old friend of Grandpa Max who serves prison for blindly helping Kevin and Paradox alternate the world. * Dr. Angelica Duran (Sumalee Montano) - a Scientist/bikini model who is actually an expert on Rift Energy and uses it for her technology, she works at Ash's company Prime interprise, her beauty in a Bikini (which she wears in her Inventions debut on television) fools most criminals, except Man-Dragon. * Agent Bruce Connors (Cary Elwes) - Descendant of Garrett from Quest from Camelot (like Dr. Conrad is a Descendant of Ruber), He is a government agent who often checks in with the Pokesquad from time to time against the Government's most wanted since before the Rift Fallout. He has Rift sight an ability to see Rift Colors in every human beyond Pokesquad. * Agent Jessica Barnes (Clara Theobold) - Descendant of Kayley, she is Connors's partner in Government affairs. Unlike her ancestor and Bruce, she is more of a rebel, and admires the Pokesquad girls fashion, and styled herself after them, but is also intelligent and fools any man into letting their guard down, and her lazer blasters (since they replaced Guns) aimed at the criminal and quotes "Made you look!". * Max Tennyson (Paul Eiding) - serving prison for 5 months because of his blindly attempts of helping Kevin and Paradox create the "Alien Force/ Ultimate Alien/ and Omniverse" apocalypse because he wanted to relive the Glory Days. Ben visits him and gets advice on the aliens or foes he discovers. * Monty and Veronica McBride (Bumper Robinson and Jessica DiCicco) - Pizza Delivery duo who often delivers Pizza to the Pokesquad. * Pokopulis Police Department (PPD) ** Chief Icarus Manthis (Jeffery Combs) *** Inspector Edgar Deslin (Michael B. Jordan) *** Detective Anna Winston (Grey Griffin) *** Officer Jennifer Harper (Pamela Aldon) *** Inspector Evan McDuff (Brian Poshen) *** Security Guard Chester Wallace (Dan Castelleneta) - a parody of Harvey Bullock. Aliens * Heatblast (Steve Blum) * Diamondhead (Jim Ward) * Wildmutt (Frank Welker) * Grey Matter (Richard Steven Horvitz) * XLR8 (Jim Ward) * Fourarms (Richard McGonagle) * Upgrade (Yuri Lowenthal) * Ghostfreak (Steve Blum) * Ripjaws (Fred Tatasciore) Villains: Rogue Dragons and teams (season one) *Drake Roarke Simmons/Man-Dragon (Travis J. Gould): The main antagonist who punnishes his Brother Kevin for not only creating a robotic abomination, which caused a disbalance in Ben Tennyson's world but also trying to usurp him. He wanted to mate with the Dragon Princess, but Ash married her instead, not wanting to take his rightful place as King of Sarcania and rule the whole world in the Wyverns name. In the Series he starts falling for the Real Gwen Tennyson in which both ended up married. Wyvercons * Shen Long (Matthew Yang King) - A Dragon who has been causing Storms in the East and plans to cause a storm powerful enough to make Long Territory, he rivals the Man-Dragon as well, he is the second of the Dragon clan to appear on the series. Puadok Invaders * Quetzalcoatyl (Lou Diamond Phillips) - a Thunder Serpent who uses Electricity to make himself a god among the Aztecs, and enlisted the help from the Garbeaneans, and their elite team to take out Pokesquad, Wyvercons, and the Puadok Clans. Team Jungle * Fathnir (Kevin Michael Richardson) - one of the last of the Drakks to be free, and vows to cause a massive Earth Quake, and rival the Wyverns, Longs, Coatyls, and the Dragons, and forging an alliance with the group who created the Pokemon Mewtwo......W.Y.R.M. W.Y.R.M. Season 2 Rogue Dragonlord Rift Warriors * Jourmand (Cirian Hinds) - The largest of the Wyrms, and most poisonous of them all. He plans to recreate Ragnarok the rebirth of the Norse legends, He was freed by descendants of the Crusaders known only as "Scythe" a ruthless organization who plans to recreate the world into their order and finish where their ancestors started. Scythe * Blizzard (Matthew Yang King) - The Drukk Lord of the Arctic Circle, and wants to recreate the Ice Age, with the help from the Cenozoic Club he now has the means to create an Ice Age, He is more like a relative of the Longs. The Cenozoic Club * Porpherion (Tony Todd) - The King of Drakk's and the supreme master over Earth elemental dragons, this reveals that Fathnir was just a servant hoping regain for his king. This means that Larna has an alliance with W.Y.R.M. Before Ash became leader, his Father Raider Prime had dealt with the Larnians (along with Scythe and Cenozoic Club). Larnian Guard Rogue Dragon Teams season 3 * Oberon (Terrance Mann) - the King of the Dragonettes (Dragons of Avalon), who takes the form of an Elf who makes an alliance with the Cachan's Sarcanian rivals the Rinlands. One of the Sarcanian royal families, and Oberon wants them to help make Avalon capital of the world once again. Kings of Hearts * Ryujian (Kelly Hu) - daughter of Shen Long, who brings the League of Legends (not the game one) from a Japanese parallel universe which makes them different from our own, She reveals that the East has no honor, but use it as an excuse to cover the sin of Pride when it reign feudal Japan as it does in the 21st century once did. League of Legends * Cryotek (Dave Wittenberg) - The Lunar Eclipse Dragonlord, who is an Amphetere a Serpentine cousin of the Coatyl that reign over ancient Egypt long ago, He enlisted The Quandahr for their support and freeing him giving him a chance to take down the King. The Quandahr Season 4 Rogue Dragons * Dragaunus (James Arnold Taylor) - One of Oberon's Dragonettes and the one who wanted to return the Knights to be the only ones who makes the rules in the world. He is joined by the Sky-Quakers who seek to recreate the Economy with their mined goods. Sky-Quakers * Ignatius (Arnold Vosloo) - Cryotek's Older Brother and of the Solar Eclipse Power, he declared war on Quandhar with the Descendants of the Pharaohs, the Imperialists. Imperialists * Chiller (David Lodge) - a Drukk and Son of Blizzard, He wanted to freeze the world as his father did and enlists The Tridents a terrorist group who is determined to rule the world. The Tridents Rogue Dragonlord Teams Season 5 *Glaurung (Simon Templeman) - the Drakk leader of the Order of the Nocturnians and wanted his Rift Warrior Team to take over the Time World Nocturnia (Rivaling the Diamond group) *Serpos (Greg Ellis) - the leader of the group known as the Shagardez, a race of warriors who are immune of poison, He wants to commit Ragnarok as Jourgamond did when Ash's father was stopping Scythe, and rehape the Reverse World. Shagardez (Rivaling the Platinum group) *Salvadore Victor Rivers) - the leader of the group known as J.A.D.E. a government agency who plans to control the Space world. J.A.D.E. (Rivaling the Pearl group) Rogue Dragon Teams season 6 * Jabberwock (Jeff Bennett) - the King of the Feydragons masters of Nature, using Plant powers to try to recreate the world into a jungle and aligned with the Elven empire of Dran. Empire of Dran * Zarton (Michael T. Weiss) - the Silver Wyvern who wants to incinerate the world for his kinds demise and wants the Monstrosities to aid him on his quest. The Monstrosities * Garghul (Greg Berger) - The Dragonette brother of Oberon, and he wants to avenge his brothers defeat, and hires Z.I.N.C. to do the job for him. Z.I.N.C. (Zephyr. International. Nature. Control) Rogues of Season 7 * Jawzhar (Andre Braugher) - The Dark Dragon that was awoken by the wars of the elders, and makes a shadow reflection of the Pokesquad. Darksquad * Dravid (Quinton Flynn) - a Light Dragon known as a Zerath plans to shed light and could cause too much Ultra-Violet Light, and has the Sons of Donwul deal with the competition. Sons of Donwul * Orochi (Matthew Yang King) - a Hydra that slept in ancient Japan to be awoken by the wars caused by his fellow dragons, and uses the Cryptics to get his revenge. Cryptics Rogues of Season 8 (the final enemies of the final season) * Malefor (Mark Hamill) - The Darkest of Dragons and the master of Jawzhar, and he was freed by the Dark Masters, and ever since he waited for his time to strike and it's now. The Dark Masters * Scylla (Kimberly Brooks) - a former human who seeks revenge on a witch who cursed her into a hydra, and asks the Magic Crafters for their aid. Magic Crafters * Fluirous (David Boat) - the King of Ice Dragons, who enlist the race of D'Bryssians to help him with a new Ice Age, since they are immune to the cold. D'Bryssians Rogues of Pokesquad *Tony Gibbs/ Bronar (Ron Perlman) - master of the Dreamweaver Zone, he was one of the three thieves that attempted to steal Zybrainium a mineral found only in Sarcania, but grabbed a mask and became Bronar. He is one of the recurring foes of the Pokesquad and just as dangerous as Man-Dragon or Gelvarod. He is considered a Psychic/Dark Type villain. *Dark Matter (Maurice LaMarche) *Cain Achilles/ The Volter (David Oyelwo) - a Electric type villain based off the Huntsman, He has a Vampire taste for electricity and wants the nutritious volts to keep him alive. He was once a owner of an electric company, unlike Marvel he can tell the difference between a human and a skrull. *Ross Robinson/ Half Mask (Roger Bumpass) - a crime lord the Pokesquad helps the PPD deal with. He may not be as dangerous as Man-Dragon, or as crafty as Bronar, or even blood thirsty as Gelvarod. However he has more experience and made an alliance with The Bio-Nanites which makes him the ambassador to the Planet Bio-Tempest as punishment for his crimes. **Dr. Kelos Kreminger (Max Mittleman) - a scientist under Robinson's employment who often makes the weapons for their gang war, when Robinson was guilty, he also served the sentenced the banishment to Bio-Tempest. Episodes All 8 season have a 40 episode count, running 320 episodes. Season 1: 2018 Season 2: Season 3: Season 4: Season 5: Season 6: Season 7: Season 8: Trivia * To avoid confusion with Ben 10: Glowerhaven Adventures, which airs on Toon Disney, which is now Disney XD. * This is the first cooperation between DC, Marvel, Men of Action, Pokemon, and videogame franchises since Alien vs. Predator. * Pokopulis takes place in the city of Midland, Michigan, while the rest of the dragon kingdoms are based off the eastern United States. ** Atlantis (Kingdom of Water element) is based on the undersea cultures. ** El Dorado (Kingdom of Thunder element) is based off the Pyramids of Aztec, Mayan, Incan, and Olmec cultures. ** Shangrila (Kingdom of Air element) is based off the Chinese, Vietnamese, Siamese, and Japanese cultures. ** Terra (Kingdom of Earth element) the Underground kingdom is based off Aboriginal cultures of Australia. ** Avalon (Kingdom of Metal element) is based of Ireland, Scotland, Welsh, Britain, and ancient Celtic. ** Asgard (Kingdom of Ice element) is based off the Viking lands of Denmark, Sweden, Norway, and Finland cultures. ** Olympus (Kingdom of the Magic element) is based off Greece, Italy, Sicily, and the Mediterranean cultures. ** Underlands (Kingdom of Poison element) is based off Czech Republic. ** Opar (Kingdom of Night element) is based off Ancient Egypt, Morocco, and North African cultures. ** Dran (Kingdom of Nature element) is based off Mid Africa, South, and even the Elven Kingdoms of Middle Earth. ** Oasis System (Kingdom of Space element) is based off Saudia Arabia, Iran, Iraq, and the Holylands. ** Primordia (Kingdom of the Fire element) is based off Western United States, Cretaceous Period, and volcanic environment. ** Shadow Realm (Kingdom of the Dark Element) is based off the world of eternal darkness. ** Laputa (Kingdom of the Light element) is based off India, Hindu, and Tibetan Cultures. ** Computopia (Kingdom of the Energy element) is based off the virtual Canadian, French, and other European cultures. Category:TV Shows